


Green

by alafaye



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green all the way to the moon, Bucky said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts).



> Written for sandrine for the 2014 fandom stocking and first posted [there](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/544430.html?view=9033390#cmt9033390).

Bucky woke up with a jolt. The sun was streaming in, not across the bed but on the floor and wall opposite; the bed and room were clean, it smelled like so many good things, and there was someone behind him, arm wrapped around his waist.

He closed his eyes again and traced his memories back and forward and when he opened his eyes again, he smiled. "Morning."

Steve kissed the back of his neck. "Morning. Green?"

Bucky turned over and put his arm over Steve's waist. "Green all the way to the moon."

Steve huffed. "I don't know if I should say you're too old or too young to know that reference."

"Details," Bucky said. "Now, let's see. It's Christmas, right? What do we do for Christmas in this new fangled century?"

"Well, Mass is still on and we are going to that, shut up," Steve began with a fierce look. Bucky wisely said nothing; though he wasn't religious, he knew that Steve was and the Christmas mass was always something good to hear. Right now, Bucky thought he could hear something nice. "But that isn't until ten. Breakfast? We can have a proper one, with all the food we never had."

"Bacon?" Bucky asked, perking up.

"And pancakes," Steve agreed with a smile. "And then, hmm. Breakfast, mass. I say we come home and have more sex."

Bucky blushed. "More? This from a man who once hauled me home when he found me on the corner."

"You were mine," Steve said quietly. "And it was dangerous."

"Trying to feed you, you big idiot," Bucky argued.

Steve sighed. "Whatever. Sex?"

Bucky huffed. "So you're ready to admit that we can catch up on many, many decades of missed opportunities?"

"Kind of find that I don't want to give you up now," Steve admitted quietly.

Bucky grinned. "Brilliant. Let's start, now, yeah? I mean, it is only six. We've got three hours before we've got to get our butts in gear."

Steve chuckled and kissed Bucky.


End file.
